


Pregnant?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Dances, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Sterek Fanfic - Freeform, Sterek fanfiction, it's really fluffy, otp prompt, sterek fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B of your OTP noticing that person A seems very distracted/down/perhaps even a little sick looking lately but person A keeps brushing off B’s questions and concerns until they are dancing at some fancy event and suddenly A comes clean about being pregnant with B’s baby and the dance just freezes as the reality of being parents sink in. Further reactions are up to you.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Somehow Stiles is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally published a Sterek fic I wrote. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did.

Derek _knew_ there was something wrong. Hyperactive, uncontrollable, bouncing of walls Stiles was laying down on the couch. Stiles' usual endless stream of talking was no where to be found. Derek was not liking the silence in his loft. Derek needed Stiles' normal stream of diarrhea from those beautiful lips. 

Derek was sitting in the chair across from the spot Stiles was laying on, staring. _**If Stiles was okay, he would've made a comment about how I seemed like a stalker.**_ Derek started to panic, leg beginning to bounce up and down. 

"Would ya stop. We're trying to sleep." Stiles mumbled as he shifted in his seat. Derek huffed as he turned his attention to the large window. 

"Are you okay?" Derek spoke gruffly. Stiles shifted some more, this time so he was facing Derek. Derek immediately noticed the dark circles under Stiles' eyes, also he was looking a little green. 

"'M fine." Stiles froze. "Not fine." Stiles' eyes widened. "Trash can now!" Before Stiles could say now, Derek was running across the loft getting the trash can from the bathroom and holding Stiles' head over the said trash can. 

The noises coming from Stiles were absolutely terrible. Derek just ran his hand through Stiles' hair to calm him down. _"Let it all out. Breathe."_

"Derek shut up. I'm just getting si..." Another round of vomiting came from Stiles. This time not all of it went into the trash can and landed on the blue rug that Stiles forced Derek to buy. "Oh gross. I'm sorry Der. I'll clean it. Okay, just give me a second." Stiles went to sit up, but Derek put his hand on Stiles' chest. 

"I'll take care of it. Just lay down." Derek got up and turned his back to Stiles. 

"I'll make it up to you! I'll get you a new rug! And a couch!" 

"Stiles." Derek's voice said it all, shut up Stiles. Derek smiled when he saw Stiles lay back into the couch, head resting on the pillow. 

"Love you Der." Stiles whispered quietly, knowing that Derek would hear him, even though he was in the bathroom grabbing cleaning supplies. Derek's heart hiccuped and his smile grew. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Are you sure you're going to be alright for date night?" Derek asked for what felt like the fifteenth time. 

"Derek seriously, I'm fine. It's date night, and there is a large bowl of Fettuccine Alfredo calling me." Stiles bumped Derek's chest with his fist lightly. "Stop worrying and let's have a good time." Derek smiled, pulling Stiles close enough that he could cover Stiles' pink lips with his own. 

"I love you." Derek spoke in between kisses. 

"I love you too Sourwolf. Now let's go before we end up having sex instead of going. I'm fucking hungry." Stiles grabs Derek's hand and drags him out the door. 

 

Derek of course chose to drive his Camaro. 

_"No Stiles we are not taking the jeep."_

_"Derek we should take the jeep, it has more room in the back."_

_"Why do we need more room in the back?"_

_"You never know when we need to do the bow chicka wow wow."_

_"Jesus Stiles." Derek shook his head._

_"I've been told I look like him."_

_"Shut up and get in the car." Derek had ever so politely opened the door for his lover._

_"Yes my beautiful knight." Stiles fake bowed and stepped into the car._

That's how they got to the beautiful Italian Restaurant, with amazing food that Derek and Stiles went to at least three times a month. Tonight was a special night however, which made Derek and Stiles reserve seats a month ago. 

Tonight they had live music and had moved the seating around to accommodate a small spot for people to dance. Derek walked Stiles to the front door (opening the door of course), approaching the girl at the desk. "Reservation for Hale-Stilinski." Derek spoke confidently, his lover wrapped in his left arm. 

"Right this way." The lady spoke quickly as she lead them to an empty table. "Can I just say you two look really good together." Stiles blushed and quickly said thank you, Derek let his bunny teeth emerge. "Enjoy your night." The young girl sped off away from their table. 

"God, I love it here. Every time I come here it feels like a new experience." Stiles glanced around the room before making eye contact with Derek. "You're always good to me Derek." Stiles' smile began to shrink. 

"Hi my name is Devin, I'll be taking care of you tonight. Any wine tonight?" The waiter spoke, startling Stiles. 

"We'll take two glasses." 

"Actually, I'll pass on the wine tonight." Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"Never mind then. No wine today." 

"Der you can drink wine without me." 

Derek smiled at the waiter. "No wine today." 

"Alright. Do you two happen to know what you want tonight?" The waiter looked between both men. 

"God yes!" Stiles moaned out, visibly shocking the waiter. "I want the Fettuccine Alfredo with house dressing on the salad." Stiles started playing with the silverware. "And he want's the Chicken Parmigiana with extra cheese with house dressing with his salad." 

"It's like you know me." Derek spoke quietly. 

"Oh I do." 

"I would like a water as well." Derek added smiling lightly. "And one for him." 

"All right." Devin smiled at them. "I'll be back with your salads momentarily." The nice waiter raced across the room leaving Stiles and Derek alone. 

"You're so beautiful." Stiles spills out motioning at Derek. "I can't believe I caught you like the wild Pokemon you are." Derek huffed out a laugh. 

"God you're weird." 

"You love it." Stiles eyes went back to the table, his hands playing with the silverware and his leg bouncing lightly. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Hm? Yeah, yeah everything's fine." Stiles spoke absently as he plucked the napkin. Stiles' eyes popped up and made contact with Derek's. "I'm going to use the restroom I'll be back." 

"Are you okay?" Derek could tell something was off. 

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just a little warm." Derek watched Stiles get up and rub his stomach lightly. 

"Are you still feeling sick?" Derek began to stand up. 

"Derek stay there, I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom." Stiles smiled brightly. 

"We can make out." Stiles laughed. 

"Not today Derek." Stiles walked away and panic began to set in. 

_"Something's wrong. Something's not right. Stiles is probably still sick. He just came so I didn't have to miss."_

Derek was about to get up again when Stiles was walking back to his seat just in time for Devin to bring out the salads and bread. "Do you guys need any oil for the bread?" 

"No thank you." Stiles grinned at the waiter as he put the food down in front of them. "God I'm so hungry." Derek's mouth was watering as well and this was just for the salad. 

"Your pastas shouldn't be much longer." 

Immediately Stiles grabbed his salad fork and began stabbing away at the salad in front of him. "Oh my goth thith dressing is amazing." Stiles spoke with food in his mouth. Derek couldn't help but laugh. 

"That's why we keep coming here." Derek looked around. "And it's quite beautiful in here." Derek put a forkful of salad in his mouth. "God that is good." Derek closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the scents around him. 

"Let's dance." Stiles spoke abruptly. 

"What?" Derek's eyebrows making a V. 

"Dance. D-A-N-C-E." 

"What about the food?" 

"It'll be here when we get back." Derek didn't see a way out of this one. Especially seeing Stiles stand up and walk towards Derek. "Come on." Stiles waved his hand. 

"Fine." Derek stood up and grabbed Stiles hand and walked to the floor. Stiles snaked his arm over Derek's to wrap around him. Neither males were experienced dancers, and that was quite obvious as Stiles kept stepping on Derek's feet, earning an 'ouch' or a look of pain. 

"Derek, I-I need to tell you something." Stiles moved slowly against Derek. Stiles gulped. "I-I don't know how this happened to be quite honest. And I really don't know how the whole werewolf thing works. Actually knotting, who thought that'd be a real thing." 

"Stiles." Derek spoke sternly. 

"Right, back on track Stiles." Stiles let a breath of air out. "Don't freak out." 

"Just tell me." Derek stared. 

"I'm pregnant." Stiles eyes looked Derek up and down trying to gauge his reaction. 

"What?" Derek shook his head. "You don't have the right body parts." 

"That's what I thought!" Stiles flailed his arms around. "But somehow you got me pregnant!" 

"How do you know?" 

"How do I know? The morning sickness, no energy. Hell I passed a pregnancy test. Also Scott said I smelled different. Do you think I smell different?" 

"I smell you every day." Derek's hand moved to Stiles' stomach. "You're pregnant." Derek sniffed. "How did I not know." Derek's bunny teeth were showing. "We're going to be fathers." 

"Would I technically be a mother? Since I'm giving birth?" Stiles stared at Derek. "Dude I'm going to breastfeed." 

"Shut up Stiles." Derek kissed Stiles. "We're going to be parents." A look of panic appeared on Derek's face. "I was going to do this after dinner but..." Derek got on his knee pulling a black box out of his pocket. "Minninnewah Stiles Stilinski will you marry me?" Stiles stood in shock as he looked between the ring and Derek. 

Stiles pulled Derek up off the ground and started peppering Derek's face with kisses. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Fuck Yes!" Stiles covered Derek's mouth. "We're going to be a family. We're having 20 kids." 

"How about two." Derek replies startled. 

"Seven at least." 

"Three." Derek smiles. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Cassie stop jumping on the bed!" Stiles yelled at his daughter. "And tell Daniel to get ready for school." 

"I want to go by Danny now!" Daniel yelled from the kitchen. 

"Right werewolf hearing." Stiles sighed rubbing his eyes. "I swear to god if you wake the twins..." 

"Stiles." Derek interjected. 

"Right they're just kids, sorry." Stiles huffed and began to braid Cassie's hair. 

"Daddy, when I grow up I'm going to be rich like Dad and I'm going to own all the dollhouses in the world." 

"Okay sweetie." Stiles smiled as he finished the braid. 

"No I'm going to own all the dollhouses!" Danny ran into Stiles room. 

"You're a boy you can't have dollhouses." 

"Sweetie you don't have to be a girl to have dollhouses." Stiles gave Cassie's head a pat. "Alright everyone get ready for the school bus." 

Stiles begins to stand up. Stiles suddenly grabbed his stomach. "Derek." 

"Yeah I know." 

"We need to invest in condoms." Stiles mumbles. 

"Daddy whatsa condom?" 

"It's what you put on hamburgers." 

Derek laughs. 

"Alright everybody out!" Stiles yelled. "The bus is going to leave without you!" Stiles strides to the front door. 

"Daddy's pregnant again Danny!" 

"Is that why he smells weird? Jeez daddy keep it in your pants." Cassie giggles. 

"Do you even know what that means? Get your butts outta here!" Stiles chases his children out the door. 

"Jesus Stiles. Another child." 

"They'll be triplets if we're lucky." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. "I really want seven kids." 

"I can tell." Derek kisses Stiles forehead. 

"Well name this one Derek Jr." Stiles kisses Derek's cheek. 

"How do you know it's a he?" 

"I just do." Stiles is smiling brightly, already beginning to glow. "I love you Der." 

"I love you too Stiles." 

"You know if the sex wasn't so good we wouldn't have this many kids." Derek put his lips to Stiles' neck. 

"I want them." 

"Me too."


End file.
